La véritable histoire du Grand Méchant Loup
by JessTyler
Summary: Pour cette première, je tenais à vous proposez quelque chose de différent. Ici, le personnage principal est issu de mon imagination, néanmoins quelque autre personnage que vous connaissez interviennent bien évidement. L'intrigue, n'a pour le moment, lieu qu'à travers le Royaume des Contes. J'espère que ça vous plaira Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

**Once Upon a Time…  
**Big Bad Wolf

_« Tous savaient que lorsque la lune était pleine, les portes devaient être closes, que les âmes errantes, près du bois, devaient retrouvés leur demeure au plus vite car tous savaient que le grand méchant loup n'était pas loin… »_

**Prologue**

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé, d'où venait toute cette inspiration propre aux auteurs de Contes ?  
Avez-vous essayé de découvrir ce qui avait pu inspirer Les Frères Grimm ?  
Mais plus important encore, avez-vous un jour imaginé que tout cela pouvait-être réelle ? Pouvez-vous concevoir l'existence même de tous les personnages fantastiques qui peuplent nos contes populaires ?  
Jamais, me diriez-vous, mais je vous répondrais « pourquoi pas ? »

Pour voir l'invisible, il suffit de croire en l'impossible.

L'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter, commence dans une contrée reculée de notre monde. Peu d'hommes peuvent se tarir d'en connaître l'existence et d'avoir un jour foulés la terre magique de ce Royaume.

Imaginez un instant, un royaume où tous les personnages de nos contes, prennent vie. Imaginez un monde où, chaque jour, chacun d'eux se côtoient. Imaginez un royaume où d'héroïques princesses comme Blanche Neige, comme Cendrillon, combattent ensemble des ennemis tels que la Méchante Reine ou Maléfice.  
Jusqu'à présent, vous croyiez connaître l'histoire de chacun de ces personnages, vous pensiez tout savoir de ces contes « imaginaires ». Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il il y a une chose qui vous échappe jusqu'à présent, cette chère et inébranlable vérité.

Suis-je un auteur de conte ? Suis-je un personnage de conte ? Suis-je un conte ? Vous devez très certainement vous interrogez sur mon identité ou même vous questionnez sur ma réelle existence.  
Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'aime pas les interrogations car elles impliquent toujours une réponse et une réponse implique souvent un mensonge et le mensonge m'a par le passé, causé beaucoup d'ennuis.  
Je pense que cette justification vous aidera peut-être à découvrir qui je suis, dans le cas contraire je vous promets d'éclairer votre lanterne plus tard.

Chaque histoire commence donc par un Il était une fois mais rien n'indique que la fin sera heureuse…

**Chapitre premier **Le commencement

La véritable histoire de Mickael Moody commence à la lisière d'une sombre forêt. Non loin de là, il y avait un petit village. Personne ne connaissait son nom, mais tous avaient un jour entendu parler des choses horribles qui s'y passait depuis plus d'une décennie. Tous savaient que lorsque la lune était pleine, les portes devaient être closes, que les âmes errantes près du bois, devaient retrouvés leur demeure au plus vite. Tous savaient que les jeunes filles en fleurs, devaient abandonnées l'idée de retrouver leur amant au bois…  
Depuis toujours, les habitants de ce village savaient et vivaient dans la peur lorsque la Lune était pleine.

Mickael était un homme grand, les cheveux plus ou moins foncés. On pouvait voir en l'observant de plus près, que son visage avait subi les affres de la souffrance, on regardant bien, on pouvait comprendre à quel point cet homme avait souffert tout au long de sa misérable vie. Son regard sombre laissé néanmoins entrevoir une parcelle d'innocence perdue. Il parlait peu, ne semblait pas vraiment aimable avec les autres et ne cherchait pas à l'être d'ailleurs. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à se rendre utile au village. Malgré le fait qu'il y vivait depuis une dizaine d'année, il restait encore et toujours un étranger aux yeux de tous. Ce statut lui conférait un certain isolement, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Il était devenu bucheron, bien que dans une vie passée, il fût simple paysan. Mais peu importe puisque personne ne le savait. En fait personne ne s'était réellement posé de question lorsque ce nouvel arrivant franchit, dix ans auparavant, les portes de ce village sans nom.

On pense tous se connaître parce que l'on vit dans une communauté restreinte, on pense tout connaître de ses congénères à cause de cette promiscuité qui nous lie, mais dans le fond, on le sait tous, ce n'est que pure hérésie…  
Lorsque le jour se lève, on croit connaître ceux qui nous entourent, mais ce que l'on ignore, c'est que lorsque la nuit tombe, chacun redevins étranger aux yeux des autres. Lorsque la nuit tombe, tous nos petits secrets refont surface, les masques tombent et derrières les portes, nous sommes ce que nous sommes…

Avant l'arrivée de ce nouvel étranger, le village avait déjà subi des crimes horribles, d'une rare violence. Les faits s'étaient déroulés durant les nuits de pleines lunes du mois passé. Trois corps, du moins ce qu'il en restait, avaient été retrouvé à la lisière de la foret. Les hommes du village affirmaient qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une bête féroce. Ils étaient alors loin de la vérité, très loin…

La véritable histoire de Mickael Moody commence à la lisière d'une sombre forêt…


	2. Avant de mourir, il faut avoir vécu

**Chapitre 2 **Avant de mourir, il faut avoir vécu

Avant de commencer une nouvelle histoire, il faut d'abord en achever la précédente. Avant de mourir, il faut d'abord avoir vécu…

Dans le royaume, il existait un nombre infini de petits villages, tous se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Il était alors difficile de s'y retrouver, sauf lorsque ces petites communautés portaient un nom.

Pierre vivait dans un de ces petits villages, l'endroit porté le doux nom de « Blaidd ». Nombreux étaient les étrangers qui ne parvenaient à prononcer ce nominatif lorsqu'ils descendaient faire une halte. Nombreux étaient aussi ceux qui ne parvenaient à expliquer l'origine de ce nom étranger. Donc vous l'aurez compris, nombreux étaient les ignorants.

Pierre était fils de paysan et s'était lui-même destiné à le devenir. Certes le jeune homme était éprit de liberté comme la plupart, mais il avait quand même les pieds sur terre et savait qu'il ne pouvait se soustraire à sa condition. Il était un homme d'une taille et d'une carrure imposante. Son sourire était plein de malice et ses yeux, couleur noisette, laissés entrevoir une certaine innocence. Intrépide, Pierre l'était, mais il savait aussi se rendre utile, d'ailleurs nombreux étaient ceux qui loué sa générosité et sa gentillesse.

Nul doute que Pierre était un homme bon qui rendait chaque jour, ses parents un peu plus fiers. Sa vie était paisible, mais lui convenait. Heureux il l'était et pour ses parents c'est bien tout ce qui comptait.  
Eux aussi étaient de braves personnes, généreuses et aimées de tous, mais on le sait que trop bien, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et la vérité n'en ai que plus erronée.  
On n'a tous des secrets qu'on essaie de cacher aux yeux des autres, on essaie de vivre avec et lorsque l'on parvient à oublier, alors nous sommes enfin heureux.

Pierre était heureux, mais il manquait néanmoins quelque chose pour parfaire ce bonheur.  
Ce quelque chose entra dans sa vie, quelques années plus tard. Elle était douce et s'appelait Jeanne. C'était une jeune femme d'une rare beauté pour une paysanne. Grande, elle portait de longs cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil et ses yeux étaient quant à eux aussi clairs que l'océan.

La rencontre entre Pierre et Jeanne, se fit lors d'une promenade dans les bois. Je vous laisse imaginez que comme dans tout bon conte qui se respecte, en un regard, ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Après leur rencontre, leur union s'imposa rapidement comme une évidence aux yeux de tous.  
Les deux familles décidèrent ainsi d'unir leurs enfants à Blaidd.

-Pour cette union, je m'acquiers de la dote » s'exclama le père de Jeanne qui offrit à la famille de Pierre, quelques agneaux et quelques brebis. Le père de Pierre accepta le présent et fit lui-même don des quelques maigres possessions qu'il avait dans sa petite ferme.

Les festivités durèrent trois jours entiers et furent célébrées dans les deux villages des jeunes mariés.  
Tous se réjouissaient de cette union, oubliant l'espace d'un instant les conflits violents auxquels le Royaume était mêlé.  
La Grande Guerre contre les Ogres durait depuis quelques années et avait décimé bon nombres de vies. La menace du conflit pesait sur les épaules de tous et il était important de ne pas laisser ces malheurs assombrirent la vie des sujets du Royaume. Le mariage de Pierre et Jeanne tombait donc à point nommé.  
Une fois les noces célébrées, les deux amants furent conduit à leur nouvelle habitation.

-J'ai tant espéré cet instant » déclara Jeanne ébahit par cette parcelle qui était à présent sienne.  
Son époux s'approcha et l'embrassa amoureusement tout en la soulevant pour qu'elle ne touche plus terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pierre s'approcha de son oreille et y glissa ces quelques mots

-La tradition veut que je te porte jusqu'à ce que nous soyons entrés à l'intérieur !

Le soleil commença à se coucher, il embrasait à présent, de ses couleurs vives l'horizon tout entier. Jeanne regarda Pierre comme si c'était la première fois que son regard se perdait dans le sien, puis elle passa les mains autours de son cou tout en continuant de lui sourire.

-Si c'est une tradition, il faut la respecter dans ce cas.

Pierre captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa jeune épouse, puis il avança vers la porte qu'il poussa à l'aide de son pied. Les deux jeunes mariés entrèrent alors dans leur petite maison et commencèrent ainsi leur nouvelle vie ensemble, mais tout est relatif… la vie plus particulièrement.


	3. Le bonheur est éphémère

**Chapitre trois **Le bonheur est éphémère

L'amour qui unissait Pierre à Jeanne, était indéfectible, mais il manquait quelque chose pour que leur bonheur soit total. Ce qui leur manquait était bien évidement le symbole de la concrétisation de leur amour, ce qui leur manquait était inéluctablement l'arrivée, dans leur vie, d'un enfant.  
Néanmoins malgré l'amour évidement et la patience du couple, cet être tant attendu ne venait pas.  
Les jours, les semaines et les mois avaient beau passer, rien n'y faisait, la belle promesse que Pierre et Jeanne s'étaient faite ne se réalisait pas. Ce que les deux amants ignoraient alors, c'est que c'est une tout autre promesse qui se profilait à l'horizon, le genre de promesse que l'on ne peut se résoudre à ne point tenir quand on n'est un homme d'honneur.

Le conflit dans lequel le Royaume s'était lancé, ne cessait de perdurer sans que rien ne puisse mettre un terme à la folie meurtrière et destructrice des hommes et autres créatures engagés dans cette guerre absurde de pouvoir.

Les paysages alentours, portaient les stigmates des passages à répétition des troupes armées. Au loin, les éclairs déchiraient l'horizon plongés dans une lueur rougeâtre, oscillants entre le feu et le sang. Les détonations étaient de plus en plus violentes et se faisaient entendre chaque jour dans les villages situés au plus près des affrontements. Les combats étaient quant à eux d'une férocité extrême. Nombreux étaient ceux qui perdaient la vie au nom de la liberté de leur royaume, nombreuse étaient celle qui les pleuraient.

La terreur des sujets était réelle et ça n'est pas les nombreuses rumeurs assaillant le royaume tout entier, qui allait rassurer ces pauvres âmes. Beaucoup affirmaient, de sources sûres, que les Ogres ne cessaient malencontreusement de gagner du terrain. D'autre déclaraient avec conviction, que l'armée du Roi avait été décimée suite à la dernière attaque lancée contre les ennemis…  
Mais cela dit personne ne parvenait à démêler le vrai du faux, la seule chose que tous pouvaient affirmés, c'est que les hommes en âge de se battre, devaient rejoindre au plus vite le palais afin de défendre fièrement leur patrie, leur royaume.

Pierre était un homme d'honneur, comme l'avait été avant lui son père. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à cette promesse, il ne pouvait ignorer l'Appel lancé par son Roi. Il devait quitter sa demeure, quitter Jeanne et accomplir son devoir d'homme avant d'accomplir son devoir d'époux.  
Bien évidement la jeune Jeanne ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle et se refusait à voir partir l'homme qu'elle aime au front au péril de sa vie.

-Jeanne, c'est mon devoir, je dois y aller. Déclara Pierre à sa jeune épouse.

-Non, ton devoir est d'être à mes côtés. Nous venons à peine de nous marier Pierre, c'est trop dangereux.

Jeanne le regarda les yeux embrumés par des larmes qui menaçaient de venir perler son doux visage. Elle s'approcha alors et vint caresser du bout des doigts le visage de son époux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à le dissuader de prendre cette triste décision.  
Pierre lui prit alors la main et l'embrassa délicatement. Jeanne comprit ainsi que la décision de son époux était irrévocable et qu'elle n'y pourrait rien.  
Pierre lui déclama des paroles rassurantes afin de l'apaiser de son mieux.

-Je fais la promesse de te revenir. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre et je serais là !

A nouveau il lui prit la main qu'il déposa sur son torse, afin de lui faire entendre son cœur qui battait à présent à toute vitesse. Jeanne prit son époux dans ses bras et le serra très fort, comme si cette étreinte était la dernière. Les larmes ne purent être retenues et coulèrent abondamment sur son doux visage de porcelaine.

Les deux amants firent l'amour une dernière fois et le lendemain, au petit jour, Pierre avait disparu…

Il galopait à présent à travers la contrée pour rejoindre le palais et accomplir son devoir d'homme.  
Il savait que désormais son destin ne lui appartenait plus, il savait aussi qu'il devait se préparer à ne peut-être plus jamais revenir dans ce qu'il pensait être son coin de paradis.


End file.
